Cénit
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Han pasado veinte años desde que Edward dejó a Bella en el bosque de Forks y sus caminos vuelven a cruzarse. Muchas cosas han cambiado aunque no las que deberían. ¿Cómo es posible que Bella siga teniendo la apariencia de una chica de dieciocho años?¿Qué es esa organización a la que ahora pertenece?¿Cuál es ese peligro que acecha entre las sombras?
1. Prólogo: Caminos que se entrelazan

**¡Hola!  
Contrariamente a mi costumbre, he decidido subir este fic de Crepúsculo que lleva rondando en mi cabeza desde hace meses. Por eso mismo, tengo más o menos claro por dónde quiero llevar el fic, sin embargo, quiero avisaros de que lo único que hay escrito es esto que os presento y la mitad del siguiente capítulo que subiré en los próximos días. **

**Yo, como espero que otras muchas personas, me he cansado de que Bella tenga que ser la débil y continuamente deslumbrada humana, así pues, mi idea es dar un giro de 180º, ¿qué os parece? La historia se situa, como bien informa el summary, veinte años después de que Edward deje a Bella en el bosque y todo está situado en Nueva Zelanda. Más abajo os dejo la dirección de una página donde podréis ver lo bonito que es el sitio :D. Veremos las cosas que han cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Que son muchas, creédme...(sonrisa malvada y calculadora).**

**Ahora, sin más, os dejo leer y espero que os guste. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes o cualquier cosa que reconozcáis no son de mi autoría, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con el mundo que creó._**

**_Advertencia: si me conocéis de otros fics (personas interesadas en fics de Harry Potter que es lo que he publicado hasta el momento), sabréis que tengo otros tantos empezados. Esto significa que este fic no tiene preferencia sobre los otros y, aunque de verdad trato de actualizar con asiduidad (sobre todo ahora que estoy de vacaciones) este fic no prevalecerá ante la posibilidad de subir un capítulo de otro. De todos modos, quiero asegurar que, aunque tarde, me encargo de terminar todo lo que empiezo._**

* * *

**Prólogo: Caminos que se entrelazan.**

La lluvia caía con fuerza y repicaba sobre el tejado de la enorme casa. Las gruesas gotas de agua chocaban contra los grandes ventanales con un ruido sordo y, afuera, la oscuridad era sólo perturbada por la luz de los ocasionales rayos. Un trueno reverberó en el silencio de la noche.

La familia Cullen estaba reunida en el salón, desperdigados por toda la cómoda estancia. Rosalie Cullen estaba sentada en uno de los sillones y observaba de cerca el libro de diseños que su hermana, Alice Cullen, le había estado mostrando para renovar su vestuario. Las puntas de su pelo rubio acariciaban ligeramente la superficie del papel y sus manos blancas y finas trazaban los contornos de los vestidos dibujados. Por su parte, Alice estaba sentada en el suelo frente a Jasper Cullen con un tablero de ajedrez entre ambos. Los labios finos de la mujer dibujaron una sonrisa triunfal y alargó el dedo índice para tirar al rey de su adversario a pesar de que no era su turno. Jasper se pasó una mano por el pelo rizado con frustración pero le dedico una sonrisa tierna a Alice antes de inclinarse para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Emmet cambiaba de canal con tanta rapidez que las imágenes se solapaban unas a otras, convirtiéndose en un borrón indefinido. Esto llevó a Esme Cullen a darle una colleja para que parase de una vez y se decidiera por un programa. Carlisle Cullen intervino rápidamente porque su esposa, aunque era muy cariñosa, a veces se excedía regañando a sus hijos.

Edward Cullen lo observaba todo desde su solitario lugar al lado del magnífico piano de cola. Sus dedos rozaban las teclas pero no tocaban ninguna melodía. Hacía dos décadas que Edward no tenía el ánimo ni el atrevimiento de imaginar siquiera una melodía en su cabeza porque todo le traía recuerdos de ella y sus dedos sólo ansiaban tocar una canción en especial. Una canción que jamás, jamás volvería a ser escuchada. Esme le miró con preocupación y tristeza y sólo le hizo sentir más culpable. Odiaba que todos le miraran así, odiaba la compasión en los ojos de sus hermanos y se odiaba a sí mismo por producirles tanto sufrimiento y preocupación. Era su culpa. Porque era un monstruo y los monstruos sólo traen dolor a las personas que quieren.

—¿Has descubierto algo más sobre las desapariciones en Dunedin?-preguntó para desviar la atención de su persona.

—No, no hay nada nuevo. Hace una semana que no ocurre nada y eso me tiene desconcertado-contestó Carlisle-. ¿Por qué pararían ahora? Llevan semanas atacando diariamente y de repente dejan de actuar. No lo entiendo.

—Lo que yo no entiendo—comenzó Rosalie sin levantar la vista del libro—, es por qué de repente Alice es incapaz de verlo.

Alice le lanzó una mirada llena de fastidio ante la mención de su recién descubierta tara (como ella la llamaba) y sus facciones de duendecilla se endurecieron. Hasta hacía una semana exactamente, habían sido capaces de seguir los movimientos del grupo de vampiros que atacaban la ciudad de Dunedin y habían esperado la intromisión de los Vulturis, sin embargo, el grupo de neófitos había parado sin razón aparente y la guardia ya no tenía pensado intervenir.

—¿Cuál fue el último número de vampiros que registramos? —preguntó Jasper.

—Cerca de veintidós, quizá más.

—Esa cantidad de personas no desaparece sin más, ¿creéis que los Vulturis podrían haber actuado sin que nos enterásemos?

—Imposible—replicó Alice—. Llevo semanas vigilándolos. Te puedo asegurar que no se han movido de Volterra.

—Uno ya no se puede fiar de tu poder, pequeñaja. ¡A saber en cuantas cosas más te has equivocado! —la pichó Emmet a lo que Alice respondió lanzándole el tablero de ajedrez.

Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, cansado. Era en esos momentos en los que le gustaría poder dormir, a ser posible hasta el milenio siguiente. Se sentía tan anciano y eso que no era ni la mitad de viejo que Carlisle. Estaba harto de esa inmortalidad, sobre todo porque sabía que su camino jamás volvería a cruzarse con el de ella. _Ella. _Su desaparición había sido lo más horrible de su existencia, y tras años de búsqueda infructuosa sólo la vigilancia de toda su familia sobre él había evitado que se entregase a los Vulturis y cada nuevo día se lo volvía a plantear. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo esa existencia sin ella?¿Por qué si sabía que ni siquiera la casualidad lo llevaría hasta su amor?¿Qué razón había para mantenerse vivo si sabía que nunca volvería a olerla, nunca volvería a pasar los dedos por su pelo, ni posaría los labios sobre los suyos? Ya no quedaba nada para él en ese vacío, en esa noche sin estrellas que era su vida.

Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a Edward de sus lúgubres pensamientos y pusieron a la familia en tensión. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen pasado por alto que alguien se acercaba? Ninguno había escuchado pasos en el camino de grava y Edward no había encontrado pensamientos a parte de los de su familia. Tampoco los registraba en ese momento...

Carlisle se adelantó, con Emmet, Jasper y Edward a sus costados, y camino despacio hasta la puerta. Los golpes se repitieron. Sólo cuando estaban a pocos pasos de la entrada, Edward fue capaz de escuchar una respiración tranquila y lo que podría ser el sonido de agua de lluvia goteando sobre la madera del porche. No había latidos. Se miraron unos a otros decidiendo qué hacer.

_¿Escuchas algo? _Edward negó con un cabeceo al pensamiento de su padre e hizo un gesto para que abriese la puerta. Carlisle cogió el pomo y comenzó a girarlo con cautela. Los siete vampiros reunidos soltaron un jadeo estrangulado cuando la figura de una mujer fue iluminada por la luz de la casa.

Nada había cambiado en _ella._ El pelo marrón chocolate parecía negro estando húmedo y algunos mechones se pegaban a su piel marfileña haciendo un fuerte contraste y enmarcando sus ojos grandes y del color del chocolate líquido. Su cuerpo seguía siendo el que él conocía, quizá un poco más atlético pero cada curva estaba en el lugar exacto que recordaba. Nada había cambiado, ni siquiera lo que debería. Pues seguía pareciendo la misma muchacha que había dejado veinte años atrás en un bosque de Forks.

—Buenas noches, familia Cullen-saludó Bella Swan a los atónitos vampiros.

* * *

**¿Qué?¿Merece un review? ¡Espero que sí!  
**

**Cualquier tipo de crítica (constructiva, por favor), duda, sugerencia, felicitación...sentiros libres de dejármelo en un review o PM, ¿vale?**

**¡Un beso y hasta pronto!**

**P.D:Aquí podéis encontrar algunas fotos. Es el segundo lugar y, no, lo de 370 días no es un error, leí el artículo donde lo explicaban jaja:**

** 101lugaresincreibles 2012 / 09 / 6-lugares-mas-lluviosos-del-mundo. html **

**Espero que se vea, si es asñi, no os olvidéis de quitar los espacios :)**


	2. Las cosas que han cambiado

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con el primer capítulo de esta historia. De verdad espero que os guste porque si consigo plasmar en el "papel" todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza, creo que quedará bastante bien :) Os daréis cuenta de que Bella ha cambiado bastante: suficiente de ser tan débil, tan tímida y tan jodidamente (perdón por la palabra) deslumbrable. Aún así, la Bella que conocemos no se ha ido completamente sólo que ella no lo sabe :) **

**Quiero agradecer los reviews a: Nandita21unexplained, annieyand, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, A simple human, maleja twihard y a Pao. No sé qué más decir a parte de gracias así que lo dejaremos ahí :D y simplemente espero no decepcionaros a ninguna (doy por hecho que sois mujeres todas, sino...¡lo siento!). También a las personas que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas :)**

**¡A leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes o cualquier cosa que reconozcáis no son de mi autoría, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con el mundo que creó._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Las cosas que han cambiado._  
_**

La luz de un rayo iluminó toda la escena y pocos segundos después el sonido de un trueno lo acompañó. Bella observó las caras de los vampiros frente a ella y sintió una extraña desilusión al darse cuenta de que no habían cambiado nada. Tampoco era algo sorprendente. Ella misma conservaba la apariencia de una chica de dieciocho años. Desterró los dolorosos recuerdos que la embargaban sólo con el recuerdo de esa realidad y volvió a concentrarse en el grupo de vampiros posiblemente hostiles.

Intentó no hacerlo. Se dijo a sí misma que lo había superado y, de hecho, estaba convencida de que lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, sus ojos se desviaron casi inmediatamente a Edward y sintió una pequeña punzada justo en el centro de su pecho pero la ignoró con éxito. Su mirada indiferente y helada pareció perturbar a Edward pero a ella no pudo importarle menos. El resto de la familia seguía igual que hacía dos décadas y todos mostraban la misma expresión de pasmo. Bella recordó que supuestamente ella había desaparecido sin dejar rastro poco después de la fatídica noche de su cumpleaños.

—Veo que seguís teniendo cierta preferencia por sitios en los que llueve hasta en verano—bromeó, tratando sacar a todos de ese estado de estupor. No hubo muchos resultados—. Bueno, ya que nadie tiene la intención de invitarme a entrar, creo que lo haré por mí misma.

No hubo resistencia por parte de ninguno de ellos y Bella se sintió libre de actuar como le diera la gana. Al parecer, los vampiros sí podían entrar en shock, contrariamente a la creencia popular. Esperó alguna reacción por parte de ellos cuando se dejó caer al lado de Emmet pero la única señal que dieron de ser más que estatuas fue seguirla con la mirada. La situación pasaba de ser divertida a irritante y Bella suspiró con hastío.

—Estás...estás viva—fueron las brillantes primeras palabras representativas del clan Cullen, pronunciadas por Edward Cullen.

En un segundo, se vio rodeada por unos brazos enormes que la aprisionaron en un abrazo pero hacía muchos años que Bella no recibía algo parecido y su primer instinto fue apartar a aquello que, en su mente, la estaba atacando. Emmet salió volando varios metros más allá, hasta chocar con la pared que se resquebrajó. Su cuerpo produjo un sonido similar al que haría un iceberg al caer sobre madera y se hizo un buen boquete en el suelo.

—¿¡Pero qué...!? —fue la exclamación ahogada de Emmet que gruñó y se levantó tambaleante.

—¿Cómo es posible? —dejó escapar Rosalie con un tono de voz tan incrédulo que a Bella le pareció casi insultante. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos sabía sobre las habilidades que había desarrollado en esos años.

Bella se había levantado del sofá y miraba alrededor con una postura obviamente defensiva. Había atacado a un miembro de la familia sin provocación previa y esperaba que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos saltara en su defensa. Pero eso no ocurrió y las miradas cautelosas fueron lo único que recibió.

Edward la miraba. Lo sabía porque podía sentir sus ojos dorados como caramelo líquido clavados en su cuerpo pero ella sólo lo ignoró. Su mirada estaba clavada en los ojos, también dorados, de Carlisle que se la devolvía con un millón de preguntas en ellos. Realmente las cosas no habían cambiado y ella se había convertido, nuevamente, en el sujeto de estudio de ese hombre. La prácticamente necesidad de ese falso médico por saciar cada mínimo atisbo de curiosidad era algo preocupante. Bella suponía que después de tantos años vividos, el conocimiento de que aún le quedaban cosas por descubrir era lo único que lo mantenía con ánimos.

—Creo...que tienes que explicarnos algunas cosas—a pesar de ser una afirmación, Bella asintió dando su acuerdo a la propuesta.

Aún confusa, la familia Cullen siguió a su patriarca hasta el comedor que hacía las veces de sala de reuniones. Cada uno se fue sentando en sus respectivos lugares, dejando la cabecera de la mesa de roble vacía pero Bella no tenía intenciones de sentarse. En cambio, analizó rápidamente la estancia, procurando tener unas cuantas vías de escape antes de comenzar a hablar. Sólo había otra puerta a parte de aquella por la que habían entrado así que supuso que, en caso de tener que salir huyendo, tendría que saltar por la ventana.

La decoración era más funcional que estética. A parte de la mesa oval y las sillas altas que hacían juego con la madera de esta, había una lámpara de araña sobre sus cabezas, de un gusto exquisito y que iluminaba hasta el último rincón de la sala. La pared este no existía, siendo remplazada por puro y transparente cristal aunque había podido observar que no se podía ver nada desde el exterior. Eso estaba bien. El resto del mobiliario consistía en una mesita en un rincón apartado, en la que descansaba un jarrón con flores y la mencionada puerta de madera que estaba al otro lado de su posición.

En su cabeza aún residían, como si hubiese ocurrido ayer, todos los recuerdos de la casa de Forks. Era prácticamente una réplica a la actual en Nueva Zelanda. Aunque los recuerdos siempre tenían un regusto de amarga tristeza, con el tiempo había aprendido a lidiar con ellos y ya no hacían tanto daño. Algunos eran incluso placenteros. Lo único que en ocasiones la hacía dudar de la decisión tomada en el bosque, era el recuerdo de sus padres que seguramente estarían devastados después de perder a su única hija. No podía saberlo, puesto que no los había vuelto a ver. No había explicación que alguno de los dos pudiese comprender o siquiera pensar que era posible y verlos a la distancia sólo haría más daño. Se juró que nunca volvería a sus vidas y se había mantenido en sus trece hasta el momento. Aún lo hacía.

—¿Bella? —urgió Esme con voz maravillada y amorosa. Era como si su existencia la hiciese la mujer más feliz del mundo y Bella casi cae en sus garras, sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitía confiar en nadie, mucho menos en vampiros. Por eso, su respuesta fue mucho más tajante y fría de lo que cualquiera hubiese esperado:

—Isabella. Dejé de llamarme Bella hace muchos años.

—Odias ese nombre—replicó Edward en un impulso automático. Se arrepintió al segundo.

—No pretendas conocerme, Edward—su tono hirió al hombre y Bella encontró una insana satisfacción al conocer ese hecho. Al menos, tendría la oportunidad de hacerle sentir un poco mal—. Ya no.

La visión tan apaleada en sus ojos hizo que el sentimiento de placer que había sentido segundos antes se esfumara y se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como una niña inmadura. Lo había superado hacía tiempo y no tenía sentido comenzar una inquisición contra él por no haberla querido. Sin embargo, su frialdad había garantizado que todos entendiesen la forma en que debían dirigirse a ella.

—Isabella, entonces, ¿podrías explicarnos cómo...? —Esme no supo cómo continuar y Bella se apiadó de la pobre mujer. Recordó que siempre la había querido mucho.

—Lo mejor será que empiece por el día en que Edward me dejó-comenzó con una sonrisa amarga. Los presentes fruncieron el ceño por su elección de palabras pero si había algo que Bella odiaba, eran los eufemismos. Las cosas son como son—. Cuando Edward se fue le estuve persiguiendo por el bosque. Bueno, sería más correcto decir que estuve dando tumbos entre los árboles llamándole—sacudió la cabeza y se rió de sí misma—, fue entonces cuando me detuvo una mujer que me agarró del brazo y me preguntó...No importa. Me ofreció una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida en la que podría dejar de ser la presa. Acepté sin pensármelo mucho. Podríais pensar que tuve mis dudas...¿qué pasaría con Renné y Charlie?¿Y mis amigos del instituto? Esas eran las únicas cosas que me ataban a mi vida y la segunda ni siquiera es una razón aceptable. Vuestra presencia en el pueblo me había convertido en un blanco para cualquier cosa sobrenatural y estaba harta de ser yo la cazada. Me convertí en cazadora—respiró hondo, intentando mantener los recuerdos a raya pero estos seguían deslizándose por su cabeza furtivamente, atormentándola. Miró a las personas reunidas, dándose cuenta de que tenía toda su atención. Sonrió, decidiendo que podía omitir varios detalles—. El cambio a lo que soy ahora fue mucho más difícil de lo que pueda explicar con palabras pero dejémoslo en que no fue un camino de rosas—Edward frunció el ceño, frustrado, y Bella volvió a sonreír disfrutando más de la cuenta en dejar con curiosidad al hombre—. Así pues, me convertí en cazadora. Más específicamente, en cazadora de vampiros.

El cambio en el ambiente fue palpable, hasta degustable, y Bella amplió todavía más su sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente los pensamientos que cruzaban por cada una de sus cabezas en ese instante. Seguramente pensaban que estaba allí para matarlos como venganza. Si supieran...

—Entonces... —habló Jasper por primera vez. Bella, con su sentido de la vista mucho más desarrollado desde la última vez que se vieron, pudo apreciar las numerosas cicatrices que se extendían por el cuerpo de Jasper. Algunas se ocultaban fuera de su vista bajo las ropas y otras desfiguraban ligeramente su cara—¿has venido aquí a cazarnos?

La tensión subió.

—No—soltó finalmente Bella, tras unos segundos de atenta observación a cada uno de los rostros de los vampiros. Tenía que reconocérselo a sí misma: disfrutaba un poco haciéndolos sufrir—. Todo lo contrario, me temo.

Su última afirmación terminó por confundirlos a todos y ella volvió a esbozar una sonrisa de loba. Esperó a que los pobres se recuperaran, dejó que asimilaran la información. Algunas veces hasta a ella le era difícil confiar en su propia historia, no creer que todo era un sueño o una alucinación. Algunas noches soñaba que se despertaba en el bosque, sola y sin salida. Siendo la presa.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —por primera vez, Alice intervino en la conversación y la escrutó intensamente, como si tratase de revelar todos sus secretos con los ojos. Bella no cedió a su escrutinio. Antaño, se habría sonrojado y balbucido hasta dar una respuesta poco clara pero su voz no vaciló mientras contestaba:

—No tengo ninguna intención ni derecho de divulgar los secretos de la organización así que no voy a responder a esa pregunta.

—¿Perteneces a una organización?¡Esto cada vez se parece más a una película! —bramó Emmet con una carcajada de emoción.

—Pertenezco a la organización conocida como Círculo de Ithunn—Carlisle jadeó y el resto, excepto Bella, observaron su reacción con desconcierto—. No me sorprende que lo conozcas. Este círculo, organización, grupo...como queráis llamarlo, lleva vigente desde hace unos pocos cientos de años. Cazadoras como yo nacieron al mismo tiempo que se descubrió la existencia de los vampiros por un pequeño grupo de personas. Sin embargo, el deje religioso que consistía en la motivación principal fue dejando paso a la ciencia. No hay nada que explique el vampirismo pero utilizando la ciencia, el Círculo ha logrado colocar a las cazadoras a vuestro nivel físico y sólo unos peldaños por debajo del nivel mental. A pesar de todos los avances, los vampiros seguís teniendo más rapidez de pensamiento, algo que no se consigue explicar ya que la estructura cerebral es la misma y los impulsos nerviosos iguales pero el cerebro esconde muchos secretos que... —paró abruptamente su diatriba al darse cuenta de que empezaba a desviarse del tema. Carraspeó discretamente antes de continuar—. Me estoy yendo por las ramas. El caso es que somos muy similares y eso nos permite cazaros mejor y más rápido. Sin querer ofender—añadió—. Pero, a la par que la ciencia mejoraba nuestras habilidades, también despertó la curiosidad de muchas personas por casos especiales. Por casos como el vuestro. No estoy muy informada al respecto pero si mis fuentes son correctas, puedo asegurar que lleváis siendo vigilados desde que os establecisteis como familia. Quizá incluso antes.

—Eso es imposible—la contradijo Jasper, muy seguro de sí mismo—. Yo mismo me encargo de que nuestras identificaciones cambien cada vez que nos mudamos y también de no dejar rastro de nosotros detrás. Lo único que no controlamos son los recuerdos de los humanos pero pronto nos volvemos algo lejano en sus mentes.

—¿Crees que es difícil seguirle el rastro a un grupo tan numeroso de vampiros? No seas ingenuo—el reproche no le sentó muy bien a Jasper pero no añadió nada más.

—Y si no vienes a matarnos—inquirió Rosalie con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —el deje de fastidio no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

—Vaya, siempre supe que no te caía bien pero pensé que os gustaría saber que no estoy muerta y tal—el comentario mordaz no había dejado a nadie indiferente. Los Cullen no estaban acostumbrados a esa actitud proviniendo de la tímida y buena chica Swan—. Parece ser que tengo que protegeros, aunque sospecho que hay algo más detrás de todo esto.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Básicamente porque no me han dicho de qué os tengo que proteger y ni yo misma tengo claro lo que podría amenazaros. Los neófitos de Dunedin ya no son un problema y aunque no me hubiera desecho de ellos, los Vulturis se habrían encargado antes o después y tengo entendido que os lleváis bien con ellos. Un tanto espeluznantes pero no tengo nada en su contra. Sí, matan humanos pero igual que un humano mata vacas. Se alimentan lo justo y ya de paso mantienen a raya a los suyos. Son útiles en ciertas ocasiones—Bella se dio cuenta de que, fiel a su costumbre, había comenzado a pensar en voz alta. Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Más preguntas?

—Has dicho...¿has dicho que te encargaste de los neófitos de Dunedin? —soltó Jasper en un jadeo incrédulo.

—Sí y he de decir que no fue demasiado complicado. Desorganizados e irracionales. Eran recién nacidos, al fin y al cabo. Nada que no pudiese manejar—los Cullen la miraron como si de improviso le hubiesen salido tres cabezas más.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward, después de varios segundos de silencio que habían hecho creer a Bella que el asunto estaba zanjado.

—Bueno, es mi trabajo y ya que pasaba por aquí...Además, no me convenía tener a los Vulturis rondando por aquí aunque quizá he hecho más mal que bien. Se preguntarán qué ha hecho desaparecer a tantos vampiros—murmuró las últimas palabras con aire pensativo hasta que finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—No era a eso a lo que me refería.

—¿Y a qué te referías? —inquirió Bella con desconcierto.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?

Bella rió.

—¿Ayudaros dices? Por favor, no malinterpretes mis palabras. Yo no me ofrecí para esto aunque tampoco me negué. Simplemente me dieron una orden, un poco de información y un arma y yo hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar: obedecer. Así pues, no te equivoques. No estoy aquí porque quiera sino porque me lo han mandado—la declaración tan brutalmente sincera descolocó notablemente a la familia Cullen y, en mayor grado, a Edward.

—¿Arma? —dijo Esme en un murmullo jadeante e impresionado.

—¡Arma! —exclamó Emmet con emoción y parecía ser el único que no estaba afectado.

Bella no se molestó en contestar.

Sabía que en ese momento debían estar preguntándose dónde estaba la chica que ellos habían conocido. Y Bella tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta: había muerto. Ella misma la había tenido que matar para superar cada una de las dolorosas pruebas a las que la empujaron sin ninguna compasión. Había visto y soportado demasiados horrores para que la persona pura e inocente que había sido pudiese sobrevivir. Había tenido que desprenderse de ella, como quien se desprende de un vestido viejo y ajado para embutirse en una dura coraza. Sí, ella lo veía así. Había pasado de ser la dama que se esconde en el castillo, a ser el caballero que sale a la batalla. Y le gustaba. Día a día se repetía que todo había valido la pena y día tras día estaba más convencida de ello.

—¿Por qué tu corazón ya no late? —la pregunta tímida de Esme removió algo en su interior pero ignoró la sensación, concentrándose en la mujer. Era impresionante ver que realmente no había cambiado nada. Ahí estaba, el mismo cabello cayendo en suaves ondas por debajo de los hombros, los mismos ojos dorados destilando cariño y ternura y la misma cara en forma de corazón. Esme, por alguna razón, parecía la más humana de los siete.

—Porque ya no necesita hacerlo—contestó con voz queda, dejando claro que no quería tocar el tema.

—¿Y por qué ya no puedo verte? —Bella había estado esperando esa pregunta y el tono fastidiado, casi de reproche, de Alice no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Era tan predecible. Todos lo eran.

—Es parte de la alteración física y mental que he sufrido—"¡y tanto!" quiso añadir—. Ahora mi mente y mi cuerpo funcionan de forma distinta y han creado barreras para vuestras habilidades.

—Pero eso no es posible—rebatió Carlisle que parecía disfrutar con el debate—. Aunque hayas cambiado, todo ser viviente toma decisiones y, por lo tanto, tiene un futuro variable. Futuro que Alice debería ser capaz de ver.

—Barreras—contestó ella simplemente.

—Yo tampoco puedo sentirla y apuesto a que Edward tampoco es capaz de leerla—les informó Jasper y el aludido asintió.

—Barreras—repitió cansinamente, intentando terminar con el tema que, para ella, estaba más que claro.

—Sí, sí, Be...Isabella, ya conocemos tu argumento. No seas aguafiestas.

Bella frunció el ceño. No estaba acostumbrada a que se dirigieran a ella de esa forma. No por nada era una de las mejores cazadoras y eso significaba respeto por donde fuera. Se recordó a sí misma que ya no estaba con las suyas, con sus hermanas. Y funcionó, realmente funcionó.

—¡Bien! —exclamó, a la vez que daba una única palmada, interrumpiendo el acalorado debate que se desarrollaba entre los miembros de la familia Cullen—. Como parece ser que no hay más preguntas, me iré a descansar.

Se dio la vuelta resueltamente y abandonó la sala de reuniones. Subió dos tramos de escaleras hasta llegar a la zona de la casa que le interesaba y abrió la puerta que tenía una plaquita de plata con el nombre de Edward grabado. Le sobrevino un fuerte y fulminante _déjà vu _en cuanto se internó dos pasos en la habitación. Era casi una réplica exacta de la de Forks sólo que había una pared en donde debería estar el gran ventanal y una cama enorme en lugar del sofá de cuero negro que habitaba en sus recuerdos. Sin pensarlo siquiera, avanzó hasta el equipo de música que estaba fresco en su memoria. Era extraño que Edward, al que le encantaba la música, no hubiese cambiado ese modelo ya anticuado por uno mucho mejor. Sabía que tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerlo. Lo siguiente que la desconcertaba era la cama doble. ¿Para qué querría un vampiro, incapaz de dormir, una cama? A menos que...¿Edward estaba saliendo con alguien? Evitó pensar en el extraño ramalazo de dolor que la azotó cuando pensó en la posibilidad y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Por suerte, ya se había secado pero tenía ganas de darse una ducha.

—Nos llevas vigilando semanas, ¿cierto?

Edward estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta y la miraba como si fuese un complicado puzle que tenía que resolver. También había algo más, algo en sus ojos que Bella no sabía clasificar pero que la hacía sentirse extrañamente vulnerable e incómoda. Dos sensaciones que odiaba a distintos niveles.

—¿De dónde te sacas eso? —preguntó, con genuina curiosidad.

—Sabías perfectamente dónde encontrar mi habitación—repuso él llanamente con una sonrisa.

Edward se internó en la habitación con pasos lentos pero seguros. A Bella le hizo especial gracia que él la vigilase por el rabillo del ojo como si temiese que le atacara en cualquier momento. Estaba tentada a hacerlo sólo por observar su reacción. Soltó una risita baja y Edward la miró a medio camino entre el desconcierto y la fascinación.

—Es bastante impresionante—musitó él—. Estás viva.

Esta vez fue el turno de Bella para estar confundida. ¿Qué le importaba a él que ella viviese o no? Él la había dejado en el bosque, él se desentendió de ella. Estaba siendo injusta y lo sabía. No podría haberle obligado a amarla y él la dejó a diez pasos de la puerta de su casa. Fue su elección seguirlo e incluso debía estar agradecida. Sí, debía estarlo. Con la decisión que tomó en ese bosque, indirectamente gracias a Edward, se había convertido en alguien más fuerte, más independiente. Ya no necesitaba que nadie fuese tras sus pasos, no necesitaba que la defendieran y ya no le necesitaba. Había vivido mucho tiempo sin él.

Un rayo iluminó la habitación que permanecía a oscuras, pues ni Bella, ni Edward, se había acordado de encender la luz. Ahora ninguno de los dos la necesitaba. Con su vista mejorada, Bella pudo apreciar mejor los rasgos de Edward que una vez creyó conocer mejor que los suyos. ¡Qué equivocada había estado! Sí, había cometido numerosos errores. Sus ojos dorados seguían mirándola de esa forma que conseguía turbarla pero no se lo demostró, estaba decidida a no mostrar nada de la antigua debilidad. Además, hacía años que se había acostumbrado a la belleza devastadora de los vampiros y Edward no sería la excepción.

Él se acercó varios pasos.

Bella retrocedió ante la súbita cercanía entre ellos pero no pudo evitar que la mano de Edward se posara en su mejilla. Ligero como la brisa que mece los campos de trigo. Y ahí estaba aún, la electricidad. ¿Cómo?¿Cómo no había desaparecido después de tanto tiempo? Pero Bella lo achacó a pura atracción física y no le concedió más importancia de la que merecía. En un movimiento rápido e imprevisible para el hombre, Bella agarró su mano y la retorció dolorosamente. Tirando de él, lo acercó más si cabe a su cuerpo y en voz baja y sibilante dijo:

—No vuelvas a tocarme, Edward Cullen.

Le soltó bruscamente, asustada de sí misma. ¿Qué acababa de pasarle? Nunca había perdido el control de esa manera por un simple roce. Edward se miraba la mano y se la masajeaba a pesar de que Bella estaba segura de que no le estaba produciendo un dolor real. Contemplaba su muñeca con semblante pensativo y dudoso, como si no supiese si debía hacer o decir algo. Finalmente, se decidió.

—¿En qué te has convertido, Bella Swan?

Esa era una pregunta que ella misma evitaba pensar. ¿Qué era ahora?¿Era humana siquiera? Seguramente no pero prefería pensar en sí misma como en una. Sin embargo, era tan difícil...¿cómo no serlo si su corazón ya no latía?¿Cómo no iba a ser difícil si habían pasado veinte años sin que nada hubiese cambiado en ella?¿Cómo no iba a serlo? La pregunta de Edward era una a la que no podía contestar porque no tenía respuesta y tampoco quería saberlo. Sería demasiado devastador confirmar que era un monstruo.

Como no tenía respuesta, Bella se limitó a contestar en tono inconscientemente severo:

—Creo haber dejado claro cómo quiero que me llamen, Edward.

—Sé de sobra que odias que te llamen Isabella. Y no me vengas con eso de que no te conozco—añadió antes de que ella pudiese articular palabra. Soltó un suspiro profundo—. ¿Por qué has elegido mi habitación de entre todas?

Bella arqueó las cejas por el cambio de tema. Los cambios de humor de Edward tampoco se habían suavizado pero ahora sólo pasaba de estar como muerto a estar un poco vivo. Extraño.

—Porque eres el único soltero, ¿o me equivoco? —Bella soltó la frase con una sonrisa de suficiencia que dejaba ver mucha más confianza de la que realmente sentía y una parte de ella temía la respuesta.

Edward sonrió enigmáticamente y, si Bella no se equivocaba, con algo de emoción. No le dio una respuesta, para frustración de la mujer, sino que simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones de la cómoda. Bella estaba a punto de volver a tumbarse cuando unas prendas se estrellaron contra su cara.

—Puedes usar esto por ahora, seguro que Alice se encarga de comprarte toda una línea de pijamas para ti sola.

—No—su negación fue tan tajante y grave que Edward paró de reír de inmediato y la miró con extrañeza. Nuevamente parecía que intentase descifrarla con la mirada.

—Sé que no te gusta la idea pero no hay forma de librarse. Créeme, es mejor ir por las buenas y acabar cuanto antes.

—No, no lo entiendes. Nadie puede salir de esta casa hasta nueva orden.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué propones para que nos alimentemos, Bella? —inquirió con socarronería.

—Te he dicho que no quiero que me llaméis Bella. Mi nombre es Isabella y punto. Para que os alimentéis me he encargado de acordonar una zona. Está totalmente vigilada con mis cazadoras de confianza. Se han encargado de ocultar su olor y están preparadas para defenderse en caso de que se os ocurra atacarlas. Yo misma os acompañaré para evitarlo.

—¡No! —bramó Edward con fuego en los ojos. Bella recordó una conversación, sostenida hacía una eternidad en la cafetería de Forks. Edward consideraba que era peligroso para ella. Patético.

—¿Crees que podrías conmigo? —le preguntó, burlona—. Dudo de que Jasper sea siquiera un contrincante digno, menos tú. Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría darme una ducha y dormir lo poco que queda de noche.

Bella le esquivó, a él y a su orgullo herido, y caminó hasta la puerta del baño que ya se habían encargado de localizar anteriormente. Se recargó contra la puerta cerrada y soltó un suspiro. Considerando todos los escenarios que se había imaginado, las cosas habían salido relativamente bien.

Se metió bajo la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente relajase sus músculos agarrotados. Siete días sentada en una rama, vigilando la casa y moviéndose sólo para ir al pueblo más cercano a comer, era muy malo para el cuerpo. Siendo una humana normal no lo habría soportado. Sobre todo con ese maldito tiempo. Perdida en sus pensamientos, escuchó otro trueno en la lejanía.

Estuvo a punto de desechar el pijama de Edward pero en el último minuto se lo pensó mejor. No tenía por qué evitar usar su ropa a pesar de que oliese exactamente como él y trajese dolorosos recuerdos. Suspiró de nuevo.

A su vuelta, la habitación estaba vacía.

* * *

**Pues eso ha sido todo y de verdad espero que se merezca un review :) Sobre todo porque...¡hoy cumplo dieciséis años! Ahora que lo pienso, tengo que cambiar la información de mi perfil jé :D Por otra parte, tengo que aclarar que la próxima actualización no tiene fecha porque, aunque ya he empezado el siguiente capítulo, en pocos días me iré al pueblo en el cual, desgraciadamente, no hay internet pero seguiré escribiendo para llevar un par de capítulos adelantados y en agosto ir actualizando a buen ritmo.  
**

**En cuanto al capítulo...¿tengo que decir que Bella no lo ha superado? Quizá le escueza menos y el amor en sí mismo tenga que volver a surgir pero ha quedado claro que Edward no le es indiferente :DDD No han sido contestadas todas las preguntas y mucho menos se han dado todas las explicaciones pero lo sabréis todo...en algún momento *sonrisa maligna y calculadora* Aunque entiendo que este capítulo no debe haber suscitado gran interés o intriga pero espero arreglar eso pronto. De todas formas...¡espero vuestros reviews! jaja  
**

**Debo decir que acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, sugerencia, duda, felicitación...dejádmelo en un review o un PM.**

**¡Un beso y hasta pronto!**

_27/06/13 a las 21:49 p.m_


	3. Victoria Inevitable

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo despues de mis vaciones. Espero que las vuestras hayan sido igual de buenas que las mías, los que tenéis, claro ;) No me voy a liar demasiado porque no tengo tiempo pero quiero agradeceros vuestros fabulosos reviews que me encargaré de contestar mañana en cuanto me levante :) También muchas gracias por favs. y alertas que siguen llegando a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.**

**Enfin, os dejo leer. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes o cualquier cosa que reconozcáis no son de mi autoría, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con el mundo que creó._**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Victoria Inevitable.**

El día amaneció lluvioso a pesar de que la tormenta había seguido su camino. Las gotas de agua caían con fuerza sobre el cristal de la ventana y su sonido fue lo que despertó a Bella. No estaba acostumbrada a la lluvia ya que hacia al menos quince años que no había sido destinada a ningún lugar lluvioso. Los vampiros, a pesar de estar más seguros en lugares fríos, adoraban las grandes ciudades por lo que muchos eran incapaces de resistirse a pasar por lugares como Las Vegas, Buenos Aires o Barcelona. Lugares definitivamente no muy lluviosos. Aunque para los nómadas eso no suponía un problema ya que seguían actuando como los vampiros de las leyendas y atacaban sólo cuando caía la noche. Por eso mismo, a Bella se le daba mejor moverse entre las sombras.

Se levantó con un suspiro resignado. No estaba cansada, las cuatro horas que había dormido habían sido más que suficientes para su cuerpo y posiblemente no necesitaría dormir hasta un par de días después pero tampoco se sentía feliz ante la idea de enfrentarse a esa familia de vampiros. Los únicos a los que todavía les guardaba un mínimo de respeto eran Carlisle y Esme. Nunca fue demasiado cercana a Emmet, y su amistad con Alice había muerto el día en que se fueron. Edward quedaba fuera de consideración y a Rosalie no había ni que mencionarla. Jasper sólo fue una sombra silenciosa y a la que, por cierto, no le guardaba ningún rencor. Al contrario de muchas cazadoras, ella entendía la mente de los vampiros y era capaz de ponerse en su lugar. Quizá porque había convivido con ellos más tiempo que nadie que conociese. Y las historias alrededor de muchas de sus compañeras no alentaban la comprensión entre ambos bandos.

Su columna crujió de forma desagradable cuando se estiró y Bella pudo sentir la manera en que se destensaban sus músculos ante el tirón de sus brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza. Los pantalones que Edward le había prestado se deslizaron por sus caderas y se apresuró a agarrarlos antes de quedarse desnuda de cintura para abajo. Recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación hasta localizar la pequeña mochila que había traído consigo y que dejó en el vestíbulo la noche anterior. Se vistió rápidamente con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta lisa, sin estampados ni decoraciones, y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y apretada. Había descubierto que, además de evitar que su pelo se interpusiera, le encantaba el roce de los mechones contra la parte alta de su espalda y su suave balanceo cuando se movía.

Bajó las escaleras a un ritmo mucho más rápido del que un humano podría alcanzar y se plantó con determinación en la sala. Las cosas no eran muy distintas a las de Forks. Lo único que Bella veía diferente eran los muebles (y aún así seguían en matices blancos y beis) y el modelo de consola y televisión con la que Emmet estaba jugando en ese momento.

Los vampiros se pusieron alerta en cuanto notaron que estaba ahí, una hazaña nada difícil para un vampiro. Bella tuvo ganas de reír al ver sus caras, sin embargo, se contuvo por el bien de su imagen de chica mala y peligrosa. Estaban nerviosos e indecisos sobre cómo debían comportarse con ella y toda la situación era bastante graciosa.

—Bien, quiero a todo el mundo aquí en un minuto.

Sabía que no les llevaría tanto aparecerse en la sala pero le apetecía comer algo así que caminó a paso humano hasta la cocina y cogió una manzana de un cesto. Ni siquiera pensó en lo raro que era que unos vampiros que no necesitan comer tuviesen fruta fresca en su cocina y se la llevó a la boca sin más preámbulos. Ninguno de ellos le dijo que no lo hiciera...Plástico. La fruta era de plástico, puramente decorativa. Escupió el enorme bocado que había metido en su boca y les lanzó a todos una mirada asesina por si se les ocurría reírse. No lo hicieron pero se les veía con ganas.

Mierda, ya había perdido parte de su respeto.

—Lo siento, Esme—casi escupía las palabras—. Lo limpiaré ahora mismo.

—No hace falta, Isabella—la sonrisa divertida en sus labios sólo pudo ofender más a Bella pero sabía que no lo hacía con malicia así que lo dejó pasar.

En realidad, la culpa había sido suya, debería haber sido más perceptiva, haberse dado cuenta de que no sería normal que tuviesen comida, ¿cómo, después de tantos cambios, seguía siendo tan malditamente torpe?¿La capacidad para ridiculizarse a sí misma sería intrínseca en su ADN? Aún recordaba aquella vez en la que se había tropezado con sus propios pies durante un entrenamiento. Dios, Sofía aún se reía de ella cada vez que se acordaba: "Es que estabas ganándome y diste dos pasos y caíste sobre el barro de cara porque te habías tropezado con tu propio talón. Es normal que todos se rían" Después de soltarle esas palabras comenzaba a reírse con ganas.

Sofía era lo más parecido a una amiga y ambas habían entrado a la vez en la organización. Por suerte, no habían estado en el mismo equipo...Se estremeció al recordar lo que había pasado con las otras chicas que habían competido con ella, al recordarla...Un bosque, una orden, un deseo, un arma, un disparo y sangre.

—¿Es que vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí todo el día?¿O sólo hasta que termines de comer?—el comentario burlón e insidioso de Rosalie le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, con un nuevo estremecimiento. Debía dejar los recuerdos atrás, había pasado mucho tiempo de eso.

Carraspeó, con miles de pensamientos rondándole en la cabeza que conseguían nublar su mente y no le permitían recordar la razón por la cual había reunido a toda la familia en el salón. Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la frialdad y aclarar la mente y una palabra le recordó lo que hacía ahí parada con siete vampiros mirándola escépticamente.

—Reglas—dijo, con nueva determinación—. Estáis en peligro y no conozco al enemigo, no sé en qué medios se mueve, ni con qué poder cuenta, ni cuáles son sus debilidades.

—Pues menuda protectora nos ha ido a tocar—murmuró Rosalie aunque, obviamente, todos los presentes pudieron oírla pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Así pues, hay que establecer ciertas reglas. Lo primero que debéis saber es que no podéis abandonar la casa bajo ninguna circunstancia que no sea alimentaros y para eso ya he establecido una zona segura.

—¿Quieres decir que no podemos salir a la calle?—preguntó Alice, horrorizada.

—Creo que eso lo dejé bastante claro al decir que no podéis abandonar la casa—espetó con dureza. No quería ser tan fría pero era necesario que entendieran que debían acatar esas normas.

—¿Cuál sería esa zona segura?

—He conseguido barrer toda la zona a diez kilómetros a la redonda con ayuda de unas cuantas compañeras pero cuanto más cerca de la casa estéis, mejor—contestó a Carlisle. Había sido difícil cubrir toda la zona ya que debieron hacerlo a paso lento, explorando cada pequeña área del bosque para asegurarse de que no había nada que pudiese amenazar a un vampiro. Y todo era más complicado que de costumbre porque no sabían qué estaban buscando, ¿una persona, un animal o ninguno de los dos?—. Las cazadoras han ocultado su olor de vosotros y juntas os vigilaremos mientras vais de caza pero ni siquiera notaréis nuestra presencia.

—¿Cómo ocultarán su olor?—preguntó Carlisle, ávido por nuevos conocimientos pero Bella neguó con la cabeza. No tenía intención de contarles nada más de lo necesario.

—No necesitáis saber cómo. Eso sí, no iréis en pequeños grupos como hasta ahora, saldréis todos a la vez aunque os lleve más tiempo.

—¿Y eso no será peligroso?—Esme parecía preocupada y miraba a sus hijos aterrada por la posibilidad de que les pasase algo—. Si algo nos está amenazando y salimos todos juntos seremos más difíciles de proteger, ¿no? En un sólo intento nos habrán dañado a todos.

—No pienso perderos de vista.

Bella le había mentido a los Cullen o, al menos, no les había contado toda la verdad. En realidad, no confiaba en sus compañeras. No confiaba en la entrega que podrían tener a esta causa pues, ¿qué cazadora protegería a un grupo de vampiros chupasangre? Ella misma era un ejemplo de que no estaban tan bajo control como parecía y, a pesar de lo que le dijo a Edward, ella estaba implicada personalmente en protegerles, porque una vez se había sentido segura con ellos, porque en el pasado fue feliz a su lado y había conocido la parte más humana de cada uno. Y por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, todavía le importaba esa familia.

A pesar de todo, ellos le habían dado un objetivo a su vida. Siendo humana había dado tumbos, perdida entre un montón de personas, rodeada de gente y a pesar de ello sola. Siempre sola. Ahora no había abandonado su soledad pero tenía un objetivo, una meta que la hacía moverse cada día: luchar. Ella luchaba por proteger a todos aquellos que no podían hacerlo, arriesgaba su vida por salvar otras. Nunca se vio como una heroína aunque sabía que muchos pensarían así. Los héroes luchan por los demás, luchan sin recibir nada a cambio pero Bella luchaba porque era su motor, porque era lo único que le quedaba y porque también le hubiese gustado que alguien la protegiera.

_Edward._

Su nombre se coló en la mente de Bella con sigilo. Sí, él la había protegido. Había sido él quien la salvó de James, quien se llevó el fuego y la acunó en sus brazos. Él, su ángel de la guarda. Muchas veces se preguntó qué habría pasado si Edward no hubiese detenido la expansión del veneno. ¿Serían felices ahora, juntos? Quizá, pero ya nunca lo sabrían y de nada valía preguntárselo.

—¿No me dijiste que eran compañeras de confianza?—la burla y el reto impregnaron cada sílaba de las palabras pronunciadas por Edward. Le miró con frialdad y el semblante inexpresivo y él le devolvió la mirada, clavando sus ojos ya del color de la miel en ella. Estaba sentado al pie de la escalera, con los codos apoyados tras él y las piernas estiradas pero su pose relajada no concordaba con el aire tenso y cargado que se respiraba en la habitación.

—Lo son, pero esta no es su misión y a nadie le gusta tener que proteger a sanguijuelas como tú, Edward—el apelativo no le cayó bien a ninguno de ellos pero nadie hizo ningún movimiento de ataque, sin embargo, Bella sintió a sus músculos tensarse en respuesta al ánimo de los vampiros. No debía soltar cosas como esa en un ambiente tan peligroso y hostil o acabaría matándolos ella misma. Dio una respiración profunda—. Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso.

Nadie dijo nada pero se notó un cambio de humor en todos, fue sutil pero ahí estaba. No se había disculpado con sinceridad pues no se arrepentía de sus palabras. Edward debía entender que ya no podía retarla y que no era el mejor momento para contradecirla. Las cosas ya no funcionaban como antaño y esta vez ella sería la ganadora en cada pequeña batalla. Ninguno de los vampiros reunidos en ese lugar volvería a engañarla con palabras bonitas y actos cariñosos. Al final, ninguno de ellos había tenido el valor para enfrentarse a ella y despedirse por sí mismos. Esa fue una de las partes más dolorosas, ¿tan poco les había importado su existencia que mandaron a Edward a que se despidiera por todos? Podría entenderlo de Jasper o Rosalie, incluso de Emmet pero ¿y Alice? Hubo un momento en el que pensó que eran amigas, ¿tan poco significó para ella?

—La siguiente regla es que, además de no poder salir, no tendréis contacto con el exterior. Esto significa que no usaréis los móviles, ni los ordenadores ni nada que os contacte con algún lugar fuera de esta casa. Podrían llevar mucho tiempo vigilando cada movimiento vuestro.

—Pero, ¿no tendríamos que comprarte algo de comida?—preguntó Esme, con su típico tono maternal.

—Contactaré con una compañera para que se ocupe de ello—contesté sin siquiera mirarla y pensé en la última regla que me quedaba por decirles—. Lo último que voy a pediros es que sigáis cada una de mis órdenes. Si yo os digo que saltéis, saltáis. Si os digo que corráis, corréis. Si os digo que os calléis, lo hacéis y si os digo que os vayáis y me dejéis, no miraréis atrás ni un solo instante, ¿entendido?-lo que implicaban sus últimas palabras no dejó indiferente a nadie pero se limitaron a mirarse los unos a los otros antes de asentir—. Bien, entonces creo que...

—¿Y cómo sabemos que no eres tú lo que nos amenazas?—interrumpió Rosalie.

La rubia estaba tensa como una tabla y sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras lanzaba a Bella una mirada de pura amenaza y promesa de muerte. Y fue entonces cuando Bella pudo ver lo que Rosalie estaba tratando de esconder tras esa fachada de barbie consentida. Miedo. Era puro miedo lo que había bajo las amenazas de muerte que se vislumbraban en sus ojos. Si era temor por su familia o por ella misma, no podía saberlo pero el terror estaba ahí y Bella sólo pudo reírse. Se reía porque todo era absurdo en esa muñeca. Estaba absurdamente acojonada por la simple existencia de alguien como Bella, la temió y envidió siendo una humana y ahora la temía por ser una cazadora. Y seguramente sus temores no acabarían ahí pero en ese momento eran los más notables. Por alguna razón, Bella se sintió divertida y poderosa. Era gracioso ver a esa vampira asustada por peligros que sólo estaban en su cabeza y el poder que Bella sabía que tenía sobre ella, le dio una gran satisfacción.

—¿En serio piensas que me habría tomado tantas molestias sólo para mataros? No sois tan importantes—hicieron una mueca. Oh, así que no les gustaba que atacasen a su egocentrismo. Bueno, ya lo sabía para el futuro y pensaba darles una lección de humildad en ese mismo instante—. Podría haberos matado a todos en el momento en el que entré por la puerta, ¿o no recuerdas la forma en que lancé a tu marido por los aires?

—Le pillaste por sorpresa—replicó Rosalie y Bella esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Emmet, luchemos.

El vampiro se quedó pasmado ante su proposición pero su cara de sorpresa pronto se volvió a una expresión de burla y entusiasmo.

—Mejor no, no quiero hacerte daño.

Rió.

—Más te vale preocuparte con que no te haga daño yo a ti.

—¿Dónde?—preguntó, cayendo en su provocación.

Bella señaló el jardín trasero, en donde un gran claro podría servirles perfectamente para la actividad y toda la familia se puso en camino. Las emociones de los vampiros eran variadas. Esme parecía preocupada, Carlisle curioso, Rosalie socarrona, Jasper incrédulo por toda la situación, Alice ni siquiera prestaba verdadera atención, concentrada en intentar ver el futuro, y Edward se mantenía inexpresivo.

Bella se colocó en el extremo izquierdo del claro y Emmet justo frente a ella con un espacio de varios metros separándolos. La lluvia seguía cayendo, indiferente a los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en mitad de su fiereza. Bella levantó la cara a la lluvia y dejó que las frías gotas resbalaran por su piel mientras dejaba la mente en blanco. Emmet se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un vampiro más, una amenaza que debía hacer desaparecer. Cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba Emmet frente a ella sino un objetivo al que debía vencer y el cambio en su expresión fue evidente para los vampiros que se removieron nerviosos.

Emmet sonrió al otro lado del claro.

El vampiro fue el primero en moverse y cargó contra ella con todo su peso y fuerza concentrados en la carrera. Bella analizó rápidamente a su oponente y supo que la confianza que depositaba en sus músculos sería lo que le haría perder. Bella salió al encuentro del vampiro y esquivó el ataque con facilidad, girando su cuerpo a la derecha. Desde atrás, agarró a Emmet por el pelo y lo lanzó hacia el lado contrario al que corría ya que no había sido capaz de pararse cuando Bella se apartó. Su cuerpo salió volando unos metros y aterrizó en la hierba mojada.

—Parece que te he subestimado, pequeñaja. Ahora no voy a contenerme.

Volvió a cargar contra ella y Bella no se apartó esta vez. Emmet intentó agarrarla y Bella paró su brazo, tirando de él hasta hacerle caer al suelo. Con su mano todavía envolviendo la muñeca de Emmet, clavó su rodilla a un lado del vampiro pero se había confiado demasiado y en ese momento Emmet agarró la muñeca de Bella y la lanzó hacia el lado derecho. Esta vez, la mujer aterrizó en el barro.

Bella giró sobre sí misma para apartarse del vampiro que se había levantado con gran agilidad y ella le imitó. Una vez de pie, comenzaron a trazar un círculo, midiéndose con la mirada. Bella cargó contra él y atacó con una patada, Emmet agarró su tobillo y giró sobre sí mismo, lanzándola hasta la linde del bosque al otro extremo del claro. Bella posó sus pies sobre la corteza de un árbol, quedando en paralelo al suelo sólo un momento, y se impulsó hacia delante, cruzando el aire en menos de un segundo. Emmet no se lo esperaba y el puño de Bella golpeó limpiamente su estómago. No pudo pararse y ambos cayeron sobre el fango sólo que Bella estaba sobre Emmet y no tardó ni un segundo en inmovilizarle.

—Jaque mate—susurró Bella en el oído de Emmet burlonamente.

Emmet gimió quedamente, adolorido por la postura tan incómoda en la que estaba y tratando de evitar tragar el barro que estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara. Seguía moviéndose bajo el cuerpo de Bella que le apresaba pero le era imposible cambiar de postura. Había perdido, ambos lo sabían, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Bella rió al ver que el vampiro no desistía en sus intentos pero por ella podrían quedarse así hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Emmet, déjalo. Te ha ganado limpiamente—pinchó Alice con diversión, desde la puerta de la casa.

Bella miró por encima de su hombro sin dejar de aprisionar a Emmet bajo ella y vio a la familia Cullen apiñada a pocos metros de ellos. Carlisle estaba pensativo, seguramente reflexionando acerca de las cosas que había visto, Esme sonreía suavemente aunque intentaba parecer severa por el comportamiento de las dos personas en el barro, Rosalie tenía los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desprecio y enfado, Alice y Jasper estaban juntos con el brazo al rededor de la cintura del otro y sonreían burlones, la mujer parecía haber desistido de ver el futuro, y Edward seguía con la misma expresión, como si nada sorprendente hubiera pasado ante sus ojos.

—¡Edward!—exclamó Bella impelida por un impulso que no sabía de dónde había salido—. ¡Deja de ser tan muermo y sonríe un poco! Es divertido ver a Emmet tragando barro, ¿no crees?

Edward no mutó su expresión pero la comisura de sus labios se habían tensado casi imperceptiblemente. Bella no lo habría notado de tener aún sus sentidos humanos pero con la vista tan desarrollada, no le fue nada difícil darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de sonreír.

Bella se sentía extraña. Le hubiese gustado que esbozase esa sonrisa torcida que ella recordaba. Por alguna razón, se preguntaba si seguiría siendo igual o habría cambiado en algo. ¿Las sensaciones serían las mismas? Bella llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir nada más que indiferencia por el mundo, que tenía la necesidad de algo más. Y el simple pensamiento la asustó como nada lo había hecho en muchos años. Había llegado la noche anterior y ya había empezado a desvariar, a sentir cosas raras y tener pensamientos estúpidos. Sacudió la cabeza y la frialdad volvió a su mente con la misma rapidez con la que se había ido.

—Los juegos han terminado.

Bella soltó a Emmet que seguía debatiéndose en el barro. Se sentía avergonzada de estar jugueteando con un vampiro cuando debería estar vigilando. Al final Rosalie iba a tener razón y no les podría haber tocado una cazadora peor. Se sentía decepcionada consigo misma. Sus buenos resultados se debían a su profesionalidad. Nunca se implicaba emocionalmente durante una lucha, nunca reía con un vampiro, ¡por Dios! Ella los mataba no tomaba el té con ellos.

Era culpa de todos esos recuerdos que creía haber superado. Estaba siendo una prueba que ella misma se había impuesto, tenía que sobreponerse. Si lo conseguía, si conseguía cumplir la misión y no volver a ver a los Cullen jamás después de vete tú a saber cuánto tiempo de convivencia, entonces estaría segura de que no quedaba nada en ella que la uniese a esa extraña familia.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta la casa y subió a gran velocidad hasta la azotea, un añadido que no tenía la casa de Forks. Desde allí podía ver todo el bosque y hasta se divisaba la ciudad de Dunedin recortada contra el cielo. De ser humana, la lluvia no le habría dejado ver todo el panorama pero su vista desarrollada diferenciaba cada pequeño detalle de su entorno. Sin embargo, no era momento de disfrutar del paisaje verde y exuberante.

Juntó las manos de una forma mil veces practicada y sopló dentro de ellas produciendo un sonido parecido al graznido de un águila. Repitió el proceso dos veces más y abandonó su puesto.

Los vampiros estaban en la sala con expresiones desconcertadas. La miraron con curiosidad cuando volvió y ella se encogió de hombros sin dar explicaciones. Los sucesos hablarían por sí mismos.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron saltar a los atacados vampiros. Bella agradeció que Katerina hubiese sido lo suficientemente considerada como para no entrar sin más. Ella misma abrió la puerta para dejar paso a una chica menuda que aparentaba unos quince años. El pelo negro con reflejos azules lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo similar a la que tenía Bella antes de revolcarse en el barro y sus ojos grandes y verdes estaban clavados en los vampiros.

—¡Hola!—saludó con entusiasmo—. Así que vosotros sois los famosos Cullen. ¡Qué bien! Sois los primeros vampiros vegetarianos que conozco. No es muy sorprendente ya que no hay muchos de vuestra clase pero no deja de ser emocionante. He leído un montón de vosotros, vuestras carpetas son las más grandes y detalladas que he visto jamás y muy interesantes. Siento que os conozco desde siempre. Por cierto, yo soy Katerina, cazadora y discípula de Bella.

—Katerina—la regañó Bella—, te he dicho mil veces que mi nombre es Isabella.

Katerina sonrió sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Los vampiros seguían aturdidos por el discurso de la chica que había hablado sin pararse a respirar. Además no tenían ni la menor idea sobre lo que estaba hablando. Sin embargo, sus palabras habían aportado muchísima información.

—En fin, maestra, ¿para qué me necesita?—su tono de voz estaba lejano al respeto pero Bella no se ofendió por ello. Odiaba ese tipo de cosas y siempre había insistido en que su discípula la llamara por su nombre. Ella era su maestra simplemente porque había tenido la desgracia de convertirse antes en cazadora, si las cosas fuesen al revés, le hubiese gustado que su maestra también le mostrara cierto respeto.

La relación entre maestra y discípula implicaba muchas más cosas que la simple enseñanza y aprendizaje de tácticas y movimientos para la batalla. Había un vínculo entre las dos que las unía de manera profunda e indestructible. Una maestra sólo tenía una discípula a lo largo de su existencia y viceversa. Ninguna de las dos cazadoras elegía a la otra, sólo se encontraban y complementaban. Las posibilidades de que acabasen siendo una pareja de lucha eran altas por eso sus carencias y habilidades solían ser opuestas.

Katerina era todo lo que Bella no y al revés. Ella era silenciosa, fría e impersonal mientras que su discípula era todo parloteo, entusiasmo y desenfado. Katerina siempre la sorprendía por la capacidad que tenía de mantener su alegría incluso en los peores momento. Bella sabía el pasado de la chica igual que ella conocía el suyo, era parte del lazo que las unía.

Bella resopló.

—Odio esas formalidades estúpidas—se quejó—. Necesito que te traigas comida y ropa para ambas, debo seguir con tu entrenamiento así que te instalarás aquí conmigo.

—No pongas excusas, Isabella—bromeó Katerina—. Lo que pasa es que no puedes vivir sin mí.

—Tienes razón en una cosa, era una excusa. Lo que no quiero es dejarte sin vigilancia. Ahora haz lo que te he dicho, no tenemos todo el día.

—¡Espera!—la voz de Rosalie interrumpió el diálogo entre las dos cazadoras que se giraron para mirar a la rubia de la misma forma en que se mira a un bicho muy raro y recién descubierto—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para meter aquí a quien te dé la gana? Esta no es tu casa, Isabella.

—Llevas razón, no es mi casa pero voy a meter aquí a quien quiera porque, bueno, porque puedo. ¿Algo que objetar?¿No? Bien.

Bella no les dio tiempo para protestar y Katerina tampoco. Ambas cazadoras abandonaron a los vampiros en la sala, estupefactos.

Bella subió hasta la habitación de Edward para ducharse y cambiarse la ropa sucia. Estaba revolviendo en su mochila en busca de un peine que estaba segura que había metido cuando escuchó pasos que trataban de ser sigilosos. Colocó su cuerpo al lado de la puerta y esperó. El pomo giró con parsimonia exasperante pero Bella no se movió ni un milímetro. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió del todo.

Bella se abalanzó contra quien hubiese entrado como un tigre sobre su presa pero unos dedos fríos se cerraron en torno a su muñeca y tiraron de ella contra la pared. Su espalda chocó contra la fría madera que la revestía y su cuerpo quedó atrapado por otro. Levantó la vista hacía los ojos de aquel que la aprisionaba.

—Creí haberte dicho que no me volvieses a tocar—replicó en un vergonzoso jadeo.

—Tú me has atacado primero, tuve que defenderme. La verdad es que en el fondo eres bastante previsible. Sabía que nada más escucharme estarías agazapada en un rincón. Debo decir que me estás decepcionando bastante. Has ganado a Emmet pero no pareces demasiado peligrosa contra algo verdaderamente amenazante.

Las palabras de Edward estaban completamente justificadas. Bella sabía la impresión que había dado hasta el momento. La manzana de plástico había sido un duro golpe para su imagen pero no había mucho más en lo que Edward se pudiese basar para decir que era una incompetente.

Le había hecho bastante daño a su ego.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer y más te vale no saberlo nunca—amenazó—. Ahora, suéltame.

—Suéltate tú—la retó.

Sus ojos se encontraron y algo cambió en el aire. Bella sentía la tensión, la electricidad que viajaba por sus cuerpos, esa emoción que hacía dos décadas que no sentía y que la aterraba. No podía caer, no otra vez. En un impulso inconsciente, sus dientes se cerraron alrededor de su labio inferior y la mirada de caramelo de Edward cayó sobre su boca. Sus ojos se oscurecieron pero no por la sed de sangre. Bella reconocía la emoción en los iris del hombre y que era reflejo de los suyos. Le deseaba, estaba segura, siempre había sido consciente de ello. Lo había deseado incluso durante ese tiempo que no había estado presente en su vida pero no lo amaba. El amor había muerto años atrás y debía tener cuidado de no volver a caer en sus garras. Sabía que sería fácil volver a enamorarse de Edward Cullen, dolorosamente fácil y natural, tan natural como dejarse caer sólo que el golpe esta vez sería mortal.

Aprovechando que Edward había bajado la guardia, Bella le propinó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna que le hizo doblarse de dolor. La mujer huyó de la habitación dejando al pobre vampiro maldiciendo. La azotea le pareció un lugar seguro en ese momento y corrió como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca.

Un día. Sólo un día y ya había estado a punto de caer. Debía ser fuerte, ya no era la misma niña tonta y vulnerable que había sido. Había sobrevivido a cosas horribles ella sola y podría superar o, al menos, controlar su deseo por Edward Cullen.

Bella se repitió esas palabras como un mantra durante las largas horas que estuvo sentada, admirando la vasta extensión de bosque que crecía a sus pies.

Nunca se dio cuenta de los ojos rojos como la sangre que la observaban desde las sombras.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero que merezca un review aunque sea chiquitito :)**

**Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, sugerencia, duda, felicitación...dejádmelo en un review o un PM.**

**¡Un beso y hasta pronto!**

_06/08/13 a las 20:23 p.m  
_


	4. Ya no queda nada

**¡Hola!**

**No me voy a liar mucho porque estoy en mitad de la calle. Sólo digo que siento mucho el retraso y que gracias por los reviews, los favs. y las alertas. Sois los/las mejores pero no voy a poder contestar a vuestros comentarios porque no me funcionan los PMs, creo que es un problema de mi ordenador. Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los anteriores pero no quería haceros esperar más. **

**¡A leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes o cualquier cosa que reconozcáis no son de mi autoría, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con el mundo que creó._**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Ya no queda nada.  
**

—Más rápida, Katerina.

Las palabras de Bella viajaron con el viento hasta el cuerpo casi inerte de Katerina y supo que la chica la estaba realmente odiando. Llevaban horas entrenando duro y Bella estaba sorprendida del desarrollo físico tan grande que había dado su alumna durante la semana que estuvieron separadas, sin embargo, su actitud seguía siendo demasiado relajada mientras peleaba, como si lo que hiciesen no fuese más que un juego. En cierto modo lo era pero llegaría un día en el que se tendría que enfrentar a verdaderos peligros y debía estar preparada.

—No puedo más—lloriqueó Katerina aunque era consciente de que Bella no iba a darle tregua.

—Los vampiros no te darán un descanso porque estés cansada. Aprovecharán momentos como este para matarte. Ahora levántate y vuelve al punto uno.

Bella sintió algo de compasión por la chica que se levantaba tambaleante y se movía a pasos cortos y adoloridos pero desterró el sentimiento en cuando Katerina se hubo colocado justo en diagonal a su cuerpo. Sintió los ojos de alguien observándola pero no quiso volverse a comprobar qué vampiro la estaría mirando sino que se concentró en el que sería el último intento del día.

No hubo ninguna señal por parte de ninguna de las dos, al menos no que pudiese ser vista a los ojos de alguien más que ellas. Bella sentía dentro de sí misma el cansancio de Katerina pero también su decisión de ganarla.

Katerina saltó desde su posición varios metros con una pierna por delante, lanzándose directamente hacia ella. Bella evitó su patada y el pie de la chica se hundió en la tierra. Bella contraatacó con una patada lateral que fue interceptada por las manos pequeñas y fuertes de Katerina. La joven trató de lanzarla al suelo pero Bella se deshizo fácilmente de su presa con un simple tirón. Una vez más, Katerina no se estaba tomando en serio esa pelea y no estaba haciendo todo el daño que podía. En cambio, Bella sí lo estaba haciendo. Su puño se clavó duramente en el torso de la chica y la lanzó varios metros más allá. Tirada en el suelo en una posición antinatural, parecía una muñeca desmadejada y Bella sintió que algo bullía en su interior. No podía seguir con esto.

—Deberías parar.

Bella no hizo caso de la voz preocupada de Carlisle que llevaba toda la tarde observándolas, tal y como había hecho durante la semana. Se acercó rápidamente a Katerina, temiendo haberle hecho más daño del que había supuesto. Respiraba pero no se movía. Bella se arrodilló a su lado, cogió su cabeza con una mano y tanteó su pulso con la otra.

—Katerina. Eh, Katerina—la zarandeó ligeramente pero no abrió los ojos. Bella no lo entendía. El daño no había sido tan grande, ella misma lo habría notado de haber causado una situación de gravedad. Sin embargo, era como si Katerina no estuviese consciente—. Contéstame, Katerina.

La risa limpia y clara de Katerina llenó el claro en el que estaban practicando y consiguió sacarle un suspiro de alivio a Bella que cambió su actitud a una de verdadero enfado. Se había preocupado realmente por ella, había estado asustada y la tonta sólo estaba gastándole una broma.

—Tendrías que haberte escuchado, te avergonzarías de ti misma—dijo Katerina, riéndose de nuevo.

—Cállate—la joven alumna dejó de reír en ese mismo instante al escuchar el tono tan enfadado de su maestra.

Bella se levantó de un saltó, dejando caer la cabeza de la chica contra el suelo. Se alejó de allí a pasos rápidos y se perdió dentro del bosque. Había visto algo ante sus ojos que no le gustaba: se había visto a sí misma preocupándose por alguien realmente. Cuando se convirtió en cazadora se juró no volver a involucrarse con alguien, ni siquiera cogerles algo de cariño. El amor sólo puede hacer daño. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, engañada de nuevo por el amor. Pero era normal, Katerina y ella pasaban muchísimo tiempo juntas y la chica era realmente prodigiosa. La admiraba y envidiaba a partes iguales. Bella hubiese deseado ser tan despreocupada, tan feliz y extrovertida, no sólo siendo cazadora sino también cuando era humana. Katerina había vivido cosas tan horribles y a pesar de ello ser tan vivaz. Y a ella sólo le habían roto el corazón.

Bella recordaba cada una de las historias que antes o después todas sus compañeras habían contado. Hablaban de padres asesinados, hermanos violados, sangre y destrucción. ¿Y ella? Un amor no correspondido. Nadie, excepto su propia maestra y Katerina conocían su historia porque era vergonzosa, un chiste, y a pesar de todo le había dado la fuerza para ser una de las mejores, ¿qué pasaría ahora que los había encontrado?¿era eso lo que había buscado durante tanto tiempo?¿o quizás era algo más?

_Edward._

No. Definitivamente no. Ella sólo se había sentido perdida, desprotegida y de repente le ofrecieron una oportunidad que no desaprovechó. Simple. No había estado buscando nada, no quería nada de esa familia de peculiares vampiros.

Bella miró a su alrededor tratando de situarse y no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que realmente había andado un buen trecho desde la casa. Eso estaba mal. Katerina no estaba preparada para protegerlos si algo los atacaba y ella no debería alejarse tanto. Era su misión, al fin y al cabo, y ella jamás fallaba.

Bella volvió sobre sus pasos a la velocidad del rayo, angustiada por si aquello que amenazaba a los vampiros había aprovechado para atacarlos en su ausencia. Sabía que había caminado lejos pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo había sido. De cualquier forma, cinco minutos eran suficientes para armar un ataque sorpresa si estabas bien preparado. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Bella aceleró todavía más el paso y no se sintió tranquila hasta que volvió a ver la casa y el claro en el que habían estado practicando. Por alguna razón, los Cullen estaban fuera de la casa y Katerina no estaba a la vista desde donde Bella se encontraba. Su instinto la avisó de que algo no iba bien.

Finalmente, llegó a la linde del bosque y consiguió salir saltando los altos matorrales. La familia Cullen estaba cerca de la puerta trasera y miraban hacia algo que estaba por delante de ellos. Katerina estaba parada, de pie y alerta, a pocos metros de ellos, también observando atentamente algo. Bella miró en la dirección a la que todos los ojos se dirigían y lo que vio la dejó sin respiración. Un perro inmenso, negro y con patas de fuego gruñía en mitad del claro y sus ojos rojos, sin pupila, de alguna forma daban la sensación de estar fijos en los vampiros.

—No se os ocurra moveros—Bella estuvo segura que todos habían escuchado su susurro, incluido el perro de fuego que giró la cabeza hacia ella, olisqueando—. Katerina, esto no es un entrenamiento. Te necesito concentrada.

Katerina no contestó pero Bella supo que había captado el mensaje y sintió cierto alivio al saber que no estaba sola contra ese animal. Al contrario de lo que los Cullen debían de estar pensando, no le preocupaba la amenaza que suponía el perro, de hecho, no creía que fuese a dar demasiados problemas, lo preocupante era que sólo las cazadoras utilizaban ese tipo de animales tratados a nivel genético. No eran algo natural, obviamente, estaban hechos en laboratorios por personas de carne y hueso y eso abría todo un mundo de posibilidades. Katerina encontró su mirada y Bella tuvo la certeza de que había llegado a la misma conclusión. Sin embargo, ese era un tema que debían discutir más tarde y, a ser posible, en privado. Ni siquiera los Cullen debían enterarse de sus sospechas o ellas pasarían a convertirse en el enemigo ante sus ojos. Bella sólo confiaba plenamente en Katerina así que el resto de personas quedaban fuera de consideración.

Bella le indicó con un gesto que se moviese algo más atrás y ella aceptó con aire resignado, sin embargo, la muchacha no podía alegar nada en contra del deseo de Bella de mantenerla relativamente segura, a pesar de que ese animal no representaba un peligro real. Así pues, la joven alumna se apartó unos pasos, dejándole el camino completamente libre a Bella que se centró totalmente en el perro que gruñía un poco más allá. Desenfundó la pequeña pistola que siempre llevaba a la altura del muslo y apuntó. La bala cortó el aire a una velocidad tal que se volvió invisible para todos los presentes. El desarrollo de armas había sido algo difícil para el Círculo ya que era prácticamente imposible herir a un vampiro desde lejos y demasiado peligroso estar muy cerca de ellos mucho tiempo. Las balas eran una especie de recipiente que guardaba fuego en su interior y se rompía al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de un vampiro, extendiendo las llamas desde dentro. Completamente mortales. También era un detalle importante que ese tipo de balas no podían dañar a otra cosa que no fuera un vampiro así que para el resto, por ejemplo para una cazadora, era como recibir un balazo normal. Doloroso pero no infalible.

La bala no dio en el blanco por poco y gracias a que el perro había sido lo suficientemente ágil como para apartarse de la trayectoria. Bella no estaba preocupada o sorprendida ya que sabía que la munición de la que disponía no dañaría a un perro que dominaba el fuego, lo que tenía que conseguir era llevarle hasta Katerina que era la que tenía una espada en sus manos, la única forma de matarlos. Las llamas del animal comenzaron a inflamarse a un ritmo algo alarmante pero Bella mantuvo la cabeza fría sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. La habilidad que convertía a estos perros en un peligro para los vampiros era que podían lanzar fuego como si fuesen dragones de las leyendas. Era una de las cosas más hermosas y fascinantes que Bella había visto nunca pero en ese momento no le pareció ninguna de las dos cosas. Volvió a disparar, tratando de conducir al perro hacia su izquierda y actuó tal y como esperaba que hiciera pero Bella empezaba a preocuparse. Las llamas estaban creciendo a gran velocidad e iba a necesitar más tiempo del que disponía para hacer ir al perro hacia donde ella quería así que tenía que cambiar de táctica. A juzgar por el tamaño y potencia del fuego, lo que pensaba hacer era un suicidio en toda regla pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más rápida y tampoco era capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Bella cargó contra el perro de frente.

Escuchó la exclamación ahogada de todos los que se congregaban detrás de ella y le pareció escuchar a Katerina llamándola pero no le importó ninguna de las dos cosas, concentrada al máximo en la carrera. Si el perro era tan previsible como creía, saltaría sobre ella con tal de evitar la bala que irremediablemente se instalaría en su cráneo. No le causaría la muerte pero produciría un intenso dolor que la especie tendía a evitar siempre que tenían otra alternativa. Así que, dejando recaer todas sus esperanzas sobre esa teoría, Bella disparó por tercera vez.

Sintió cómo el aire se quedaba atascado en su garganta durante la fracción de segundo que tardó el perro en reaccionar. Saltó. Saltó por encima de ella directo hacia Katerina. Con lo que Bella no había contado era con la presencia de los Cullen que hacían todo mucho más complicado. La cazadora se alegró al ver que se habían apartado prudentemente y que su discípula ya había comenzado a manejar al perro. Bella no disponía de un arma para ayudarla pero se permitió confiar en ella. Katerina se movía tan rápido alrededor del perro que parecía teletransportarse de un punto a otro. Su estrategia era simple y efectiva, cansando y confundiendo a la bestia hasta que fuese seguro acercarse a ella. La joven no tardó más de dos minutos en enterrar duramente su espada en el cuello del perro que soltó un quejido lastimero antes de morir.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que cualquiera de ellos fue capaz de apartar los ojos del animal. Ahora que estaba muerto Bella no estaba muy segura de cómo deshacerse de él. No quería dejar tras de sí un montón de restos de animales genéticamente alterados pero no sabía si quemarlo era una opción. ¿Se consumiría o absorbería el fuego? Katerina y ella cruzaron una miradas, ambas preguntándose lo mismo pero ahora lo importante era meter en la casa a esos estúpidos de los Cullen que no parecían entender el significado de la palabra peligro. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se habría quedado plácidamente sentado esperando que los mataran en vez de guarecerse en el primer sitio seguro que hubiesen encontrado? Bueno, no podía decirse que los Cullen estuviesen precisamente cuerdos.

—Creo que voy a darme una ducha. Toda esa mierda del fuego te hace sudar a mares—Bella resopló ante el vocabulario tan selecto de su discípula—. Lo dejo todo en sus manos, maestra—con una mueca burlona, Katerina huyó como una traidora.

Los Cullen vieron la retirada estratégica de la chica bastante divertidos, menos Rosalie que no sonreiría ni bajo amenaza de muerte. Por suerte, siguieron su ejemplo y se metieron en la casa. Bella lo pensó un poco y decidió que lo mejor era llevárselo al bosque y encasquetarle el muerto a otra. No era su forma natural de hacer las cosas pero se sentía extrañamente cansada y con pocas ganas de liarse a investigar la mejor forma de deshacerse del perro. Así pues, Bella se colgó al animal al hombro, cogiéndolo de las patas y echó a andar hacia el punto de encuentro de las cazadoras que vigilaban los alrededores.

Una vez que se hubo librado de su carga, Bella no gastó ni un segundo y volvió a la casa de los Cullen, algo preocupada al volver a dejarlos solos. Estaba claro que quien les tuviese ganas debía de estar muy bien organizado pues no había tardado ni dos minutos en atacar. Bella se sentía intranquila pensando que cualquiera de sus cazadoras podría ser la traidora porque estaba claro que había una. También le inquietaba el hecho de que sólo alguien de alto rango podría tener a su disposición este tipo de experimentos genéticos y, por lo tanto, no se trataba simplemente de un grupo de cazadoras disconformes con la protección de este tipo de vampiros. Y eso sólo la hacía sentirse más perdida pues ella no se codeaba con los altos cargos. Era una buena cazadora y si no había subido escaños era porque no había querido. No deseaba meterse en politiqueos y tener que asistir a un montón de bailes con la máscara de la frialdad puesta. Le gustaba estar en el terreno, moverse entre las sombras, destruir al peligro y disfrutar de la adrenalina del proceso. Sin embargo, esto iba a ser mil veces más complicado que matar vampiros. ¿Se arriesgaría a perder la vida por los Cullen? Si había alguien de arriba moviendo los hilos, antes o después ella iba a ser la diana y no estaba segura de que esa familia mereciese el sacrificio.

Había mucha actividad en el interior de la casa, todos los Cullen estaban reunidos en el salón junto a Katerina, que charlaba animadamente con ellos. Era increíble la forma en la que se había hecho con cada uno. Aceptaba los mimos de Esme, escuchaba los consejos de Carlisle, compartía las bromas de Emmet, respondía a los retos de Rosalie, jugaba al ajedrez competentemente con Jasper, se dejaba utilizar como si fuese una muñeca por Alice y debatía con Edward. Casi parecía ser una más de la familia y Bella no podía dejar de envidiarla. Era en esos momentos de añoranza cuando más agradecía que sus barreras se hubiesen desarrollado tanto como para mantener a Jasper fuera de sus sentimientos. Sólo una emoción muy fuerte y una alta concentración por parte del vampiro podrían traspasarlas.

—...Y entonces Bella va y se tropieza con sus propios pies. Me contaron que dio con su cara en el barro. Jamás me había reído tanto.

Bella sabía perfectamente qué historia estaba contando Katerina y casi pudo sentir cómo se le ponían rojas las mejillas. Algo imposible, ya que su corazón no bombeaba. Eso era algo interesante. Si Bella se cortaba, saldría sangre y, sin embargo, su corazón no emitía ni el más leve de los latidos. Su sangre seguía ahí, dentro de ella, sin pudrirse ni contaminarse. Oliendo tan bien como cuando era humana. Bella sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era eso posible pero la verdad es que nunca se había parado a investigarlo y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Ella había elegido actuar sobre el terreno y no en un laboratorio así que los secretos de este estaban vedados para ella.

—Sí, eso suena más como nuestra Bella.

_Nuestra Bella. _

Bella miró a Edward que era quien había dicho esas palabras. Nuestra Bella. No, ella nunca había sido de nadie. Pero, y si...¿había sido eso, un asunto de propiedad? Había veces en las que los vampiros se encaprichaban con algún humano y, si tenían el suficiente autocontrol, lo tomaban bajo su protección. Pasaban a ser de su propiedad. No era algo muy frecuente ya que la mayoría de los vampiros no podían hacer frente a ese tipo de reto pero los Cullen no eran vampiros normales. ¿Era eso lo que habían sentido hacia ella?¿Posesividad? Fue como si le clavasen un puñal en el pecho. Nunca creyó que pudieran ser capaces de volver a hacerle daño pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era algo muy cercano a lo que había sentido en el bosque, en sus primeros años de cazadora. Sólo que mucho más profundo, más visceral. Una cosa es que dejen de quererte y otra muy distinta es que nunca lo hayan hecho.

—Katerina—la chica dio un respingo asustado al escuchar el tono tan severo de su maestra—, creí que ibas a darte una ducha.

La estaba obviamente echando.

—Sí, Isabella—la joven obedeció sin una palabra de reproche.

Los vampiros observaron algo confundidos cómo Katerina subía las escaleras con la cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido en una mueca de concentración. Bella sabía que su discípula debía estar preguntándose si de verdad era tan sensible a que le recordaran esa historia pero era una chica inteligente y no tardaría en darse cuenta en que ahí había algo más. Bella esperaba que no le hiciese preguntas difíciles porque si no tendría que contestarlas. Era parte del vínculo que las unía.

—No deberías haber sido tan brusca con ella—replicó Edward.

Bella le dedicó una mirada heladora que sorprendió a todos los Cullen. Se habían acostumbrado demasiado a que ella tratase de ser lo más humana posible pero estaba bastante cansada de hacerse pasar por algo que ya no era. Ahora, con el pelo enredado, la ropa medio chamuscada y esa mirada de puro hielo, debía de dar un aspecto muy diferente.

—Hago lo que quiero, Edward—escupió su nombre como si fuese un insulto—. Al menos ella es inteligente. ¿En qué estabais pensando cuando os quedasteis a ver el espectáculo? Tendríais que haberos metido en la casa inmediatamente después de que yo me interpusiera en su camino. ¿Es que no tenéis ni un mínimo de instinto de supervivencia?

—¿Nos lo estás diciendo tú, señorita me enrollo con un vampiro sin pensar en que puede matarme?—el golpe de Edward fue tan bajo que hasta Rosalie jadeó con sorpresa.

Bella no se paró a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía el dolor y el odio subiendo en espirales por todo su cuerpo, cegando su mente y sus sentidos. Antes de que se diera cuenta tenía a Edward contra la pared y su mano se cerraba alrededor de su cuello. Quería destrozarle, hacerle sentir tanto dolor que le suplicase que le matara, quería dejarle tan roto que jamás pudiese volver a levantarse.

—Dame una razón, Edward Cullen, para que no te torture hasta la muerte—su voz baja y fría hizo temblar a los vampiros de puro miedo pero Edward mantuvo su mirada casi sin inmutarse. Bella tenía que reconocerlo, podía ser muchas cosas pero desde luego no un cobarde.

—Jamás podrías matarme, Bella. Y lo sabes.

Las palabras estranguladas de Edward le hicieron soltar una carcajada que no tuvo nada de feliz. ¿Qué no podía matarle?¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan malditamente arrogante? Sólo tenía que enredar su mano en ese cabello cobrizo y tirar hasta separarle la cabeza del cuerpo. Nada complicado, de hecho.

Bella sacó la pistola de su funda y apuntó justo en mitad de la frente. Era simple, sólo tenía que apretar el gatillo y Edward Cullen habría desaparecido. Para siempre. Habría vengado esa traición que dolía hasta en lo más profundo de su alma, habría terminado para siempre con su vida humana. Haría desaparecer esa mueca burlona que Edward ostentaba en ese momento, haría desaparecer al tercero en discordia de esa familia, haría desaparecer su nana, haría desaparecer sus sonrisas ladeadas y aquella forma que tenía de acariciar su nombre, como si fuese lo más bonito que sus labios había dicho. Todo desaparecería con él, puede que incluso sus recuerdos de una vida distinta, más feliz y más triste a la vez.

Bella no pudo hacerlo.

La tristeza que la invadió fue tan pura y dolorosa que temió que Jasper fuera capaz de sentirla. Desde luego debió reflejarse en sus ojos porque Edward adoptó una actitud culpable y lastimera. La miró con pena. Edward Cullen la miraba con pena. Eso fue lo único que pudo hacer que Bella retomase el control sobre sus emociones. Volvió a colocarse la máscara de frialdad aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde para borrar esos segundos de vulnerabilidad.

—Eres un bastardo, Edward—intentó ponerle la mayor cantidad de odio a sus palabras pero no tuvo el efecto deseado.

—Bella...

—Yo no tengo nombre, no soy nadie para ti—esta vez sí salieron con más fuerza y determinación y Bella aprovechó para decirle unas últimas palabras antes de volver a derrumbarse—. Olvida que existo, Edward. Yo haré lo mismo contigo—dicho esto, subió al piso de arriba.

Bella se quedó quieta, mirando por una ventana. Escuchaba los reclamos de Esme y las palabras de disculpa de Edward que no conseguían calmar el dolor de su corazón roto. Eran sólo excusas vacías que estaba dando a su madre para tranquilizarla. Dudaba de que ese vampiro desalmado sintiese realmente lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué iba a sentirlo si ella no significaba nada para él? Bella prefirió concentrarse en las gotas de agua que empezaban a caer sobre el cristal como lágrimas de un ente invisible. Después de tanto tiempo, ella también tuvo ganas de llorar.

* * *

Katerina la estaba esperando en la habitación que compartían. Los Cullen no tenían cuarto de invitados ya que los únicos que visitaban su casa eran otros vampiros que no tenían la necesidad de uno así que Katerina se había instalado en el de Edward con ella. Las dos estaban conformes con el arreglo porque no necesitaban mucho espacio ni tampoco dormir todas las noches así que no había problema. Sin embargo, en ese momento a Bella le hubiese gustado tener un espacio únicamente de ella y supo de su alumna debía sentir todo su dolor. Se removió incómoda ante la situación pero no había nada que ella pudiese hacer al respecto.

—¿Sabes, Bella?—la cazadora no le dijo nada por el uso de su diminutivo y se limitó a escucharla—Cuando me contaste tu historia, no podía creer que esa fuese la razón que te llevó a convertirte en cazadora. Pensé si de verdad serías tan estúpida como para pasar por ese infierno, sólo porque un vampiro había cortado contigo.

—Es estúpido, lo siento, yo...

—Déjame acabar—la interrumpió. Katerina estaba más seria de lo que ella jamás la había visto. Hasta mientras se enfrentaba al perro de fuego había mantenido su mueca burlona—. Ya conoces mi historia así que no te tengo que explicar el por qué de mi sorpresa, incluso de mi resentimiento—Bella asintió, comprendiendo—. El problema es que nunca te había visto como te he visto hoy, como te he visto este tiempo que has compartido con ellos. El dolor y la tristeza que he sentido hoy, sólo es comparable al que sentí cuando mi hermano murió.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con...

—Sí, sí ha sido así. Te ha hecho tanto daño, Bella. El amor que sientes...

—No—esta vez Bella no la dejó continuar, no podía escuchar esas palabras—. Ya no queda nada de ese sentimiento, Katerina. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

—Pero...

—No.

—Está bien—aceptó, comprendiendo que no iba a conseguir nada con esa conversación—. Te veo cansada, deberías darte una ducha y dormir un poco.

—Sí, mamá.

Katerina sonrió.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo. ¡Dejadme un review, por faaa! Jajaja  
**

**Ahora mismo Edward es un cabrón pero lo siente de verdad, ya lo veréis ;)**

**Como siempre, si tenéis alguna crítica, sugerencia, duda, felicitación...me lo dejáis en un review o un PM.**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**

_07/09/13 a las 17:06 p.m.  
_


End file.
